


Living Dead

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Zombie Leon [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Leon, Zombie Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: What happened after Leon Kennedy died?





	Living Dead

"Mehhh...." Leon grunted as he stumbled down the stairs of the library. His decaying head swaying as other loud moans of the dead filled his ears. He didn't like being around the others, if the former cop was being honest he was still scared of them. But how could they hurt him? He was already dead.

It was that thing in the trench coat that followed him around the building. He's just got to the parking garage, key card in hand and freedom within reach. Then it grabbed him by the neck and in second snapped his neck. He woke up confused. Everything was a haze as he stumbled away. At first he didn't know anything was wrong. Then he saw his reflection.

His skin had already started to decompose resulting in a grayish tint. An obvious crick in his neck from where his neck snapped had some bone shining through. He raised his hand to his face confused. Leon's arm felt heavier than usual causing it to move slowly. It's when he finally realized why the dead had avoided him as he walked through the hall. He was one of them.

It was stupid but they still scared him. They groaned and screamed at him if he got to close. Some of them even tried to take a bite out of him. Given they weren't as bad as the lickers that actively sought to eat anything that moved. He couldn't even run from them now, the officer just stumbled out of the room and hid hoping the things would actually go away.

Leon didn't know how long it had been since this happened but as time passed memories began to fade. Incidents blurring together, most faces were unrecognizable and he found himself in places without knowing how he got there. There were a few things here and there that the officer remembered. His favorite Nine Inch Nails song, the first car he got...Claire...

Leon hoped Claire was still alive. He was pretty sure she was, new, vague memories of her face escaping him. Didn't she hold his face at some point? Or was that just something the undead man wished she did? Either way it was a lot more pleasant than some memories. 

The now dead officer heard heavy footsteps stomping as he entered the main hall. Peering around the corner he recognized the face that killed him. The creature slowly and methodically made it's way through the building. Looking for...something. Leon couldn't remember what. Despite the memory of his death he didn't mind the thing. 

In his head the officer dubbed it Mr. X. Mr. X didn't mind when he followed close behind. The creature knew Leon was no longer his target. It stopped sometimes and Leon in boredom would climb Mr. X's body and sit on his shoulders. The rest of the undead stayed away from him and the large man could easily take care of lickers without even turning around.

Leon grunted as he got on the trench coated man. Mr. X raised an eyebrow at the undead man but didn't do anything, letting the officer sit on his shoulders before he began moving again. Looking for something Leon could never remember. Leon rested his head as creature walked down the stairs, the sound of another pair of footsteps resounded in the distance. Maybe that was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to make a sequel if you want it


End file.
